Solgaleo
|} Solgaleo (Japanese: ソルガレオ Solgaleo) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up in starting at level 53. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Solgaleo takes a special form called the Radiant Sun phase when it uses . Along with , it was initially revealed in May 2016, but officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Solgaleo is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. Biology Solgaleo is a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. When Solgaleo enters its Radiant Sun phase, a light blue symbol appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. Known as the "beast that devours the sun," Solgaleo has long been honored as an emissary of the sun. Its body is capable of holding a vast amount of energy and glows when active. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/solgaleo/ Solgaleo can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Solgaleo along with its counterpart can create . Solgaleo is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Sunsteel Strike|Steel|Physical|100|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=790 |name2=Cosmoem |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= in |no3=791 |name3=Solgaleo |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Steel}} Trivia * Solgaleo and its evolutionary relatives are the only Legendary Pokémon that are part of an evolutionary family. * Solgaleo has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Solgaleo and its counterpart Lunala are the only Legendary version mascots of a generation's primary pair of games with a base stat under 90. In Solgaleo's case, this is its . Origin Solgaleo is based on , a fairly common motif in many Western and Middle-Eastern cultures. In particular Solgaleo might reference the , being described as "devouring the sun", as well as connected to metals via its Steel-type. Finally, being the emissary rather than personification of the sun as well as being able to pass through different dimensions, Solgaleo might lend some inspiration from the , a goddess usually described as a lion that is the sun's protector in Egyptian mythology as it travels through the underworld. Name origin Solgaleo may be a combination of sol (Latin for sun) and leo (Latin for lion). It may also incorporate , an Italian astronomer who presented evidence that the Earth rotated around the Sun and advocated . Solgaleo's verbal cry in Pokémon Sun, "La-liona", is based on the words lā (Hawaiian for Sun) and "liona" (Hawaiian for lion) In other languages and leo. |de=Solgaleo|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Solgaleo|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Solgaleo|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Solgaleo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솔가레오 Solgaleo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=索爾迦雷歐 Sokyíhgālèuihāu|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=索爾迦雷歐 / 索尔迦雷欧 Suǒ'ěrjiāléi'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Солгалео Solgaleo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Radiant Sun phase |bordercolor= |zh_yue=旭日狀態 Yūkyaht johngtaai |zh_cmn=旭日狀態 / 旭日状态 Xùrì zhuàngtài |ja=ライジングフェーズ Rising phase |fr=Phase Soleil Levant |de=Sonnenaufgangsphase |it=Fase sole nascente |ko=라이징페이즈 Rising phase |ru=Фаза Бристательное Faza Bristatel'noye |es=Fase Sol Ascendente }} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Solgaleo fr:Solgaleo it:Solgaleo ja:ソルガレオ pl:Solgaleo zh:索尔迦雷欧